


The Long Way Around

by Roundtressym



Series: The Long Way Around [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Language, Roadtrip, WolverinePOV, Xmen2000movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roundtressym/pseuds/Roundtressym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take the movie The X Men, from 2000. Now, suppose Storm and Cyclops never intervened, and it ends up just being a young, scared and confused Rogue going on a long, crazy, dangerous road trip with Wolverine, somewhere in Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Logan (Wolverine) wakes up

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is pretty much my first time sharing any fan fic I've written, ever. Constructive criticism is super welcome! I know I'm not the most amazing author ever, but this story's been knocking around in my head for a while and I'd love to know what you think!

He could hear someone breathing. Short, shaky breaths, almost sobbing. Shivering maybe? He was suddenly aware that he was cold, and that his head was pounding.  
He tried to move his arm, and pain lanced through his entire body.  
He let out a groan and forced his arm to move anyway, raising it up to his face.  
There was a startled gasp and he could hear someone move suddenly near him.  
“Logan?!”  
A girl’s voice…Marie. Or Rogue, as she’d initially introduced herself.  
“What…?” He tried to open his eyes, but the sunlight stabbed into them like daggers “What happened?”  
“How…I thought you were dead.”  
He could feel her leaning over him and tried to open his eyes again. Her head blocked out most of the sun daggers, which was nice. His vision was a little blurry, but he could see her cheeks were tear stained, and her hair was wild.  
“Yeah, kid, I feel like I was dead. What happened?”  
He slowly sat up, and she hastily moved away, rocking onto her heels. The sun daggers came back. He growled and covered his eyes with his hand.  
“He…S-Sabertooth. His name is…was. Was Sabertooth. He- You fought, and-“ she stopped suddenly and closed her eyes, and her mouth twisted like she was in pain “Your truck exploded. You were on it.”  
He looked down at himself. Yeah. It looked like he’d been in an explosion. He wished he could say it was a first. Damn, his jacket was ruined. He’d liked that jacket. He wiped soot and blood off his face and took in their surroundings.  
They were in the trees just past the edge of the road. He couldn’t see his truck, but he could see the smoke and everything smelled like burning rubber.  
His brain started piecing the events before the explosion back together. He remembered the tree falling in front of the truck. Then…the asshole in the stupid coat. Came out of nowhere, knocked him around same way he was used to knocking other people around. The last thing he remembered was that fucker swinging a tree at his head like a baseball bat.  
He could still smell him.  
“Where is he?” he growled  
She was watching him with big eyes, and at his question he saw tears well up in them almost immediately.  
“I…” she closed her mouth and looked away, hugging herself “I think I killed him.”  
That surprised him.  
“YOU killed him?” he couldn’t keep the incredulity out of his voice.  
She broke down into sobs and buried her face in her hands. She was missing one of her gloves.  
“Whoa, hey, kid…”  
He rached out to touch he shoulder, and she recoiled violently, shooting to her feet and taking several steps back.  
“DON’T TOUCH ME!”  
It was still her voice, but at the same time it sounded like some kind of primal, predatory roar. Her posture was aggressive, just…just the way the asshole in the stupid coat had been.  
They both stared at each other in silence. Even the natural sounds of the forest around them were gone in the wake of her unnaturally terrifying shout.  
He slowly held his hands up.  
“Easy, kid.”  
She slumped against a tree and buried her face in her hands again. He stood up slowly. The pain was less now, and the itching, too. He took a step towards her, and her head snapped up, something wild lurking behind her eyes.  
“Easy. I’m not gonna touch you.”  
She relaxed a little.  
“Just…Tell me what happened, other than my truck exploding. Can you do that?”  
She bit her lip and nodded.


	2. The Long Way Around, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie(Rogue)'s recounting of the events leading up to chapter 1.

KATHUNK!  
She turned, and through the smoke billowing up from the back of the truck, she saw Logan sink into the hood. He wasn’t moving. She could see the large, feral looking man moving towards her. She frantically looked over her shoulder again, tugging on the seatbelt that wouldn’t budge. The flames were licking the propane tank. It was getting hard to breath, hard to see.  
She heard something come crashing down next to her door, and the next thing she knew, the door was gone, ripped from its hinges. She felt a large strong hand grip her arm, and another ripped the seat belt off her like it was nothing. She tried to scream as she was being pulled from the truck, but choked on smoke and ended up coughing violently instead.  
The feral man threw her over his shoulder and turned, and suddenly she was airborn, wind wipping past her ears. The last thing she saw before they fell beneath the tree tops, was the explosion. Logan’s body went flying, limp, like a ragdoll, in the opposite direction, and all she could do was cough.  
The man hit the ground running, his shoulder jammed into her aut and knocked the wind out of her. He ran so fast, and the weight on an entire other person didn’t seem to slow him down at all. She struggled to get her breath back, to break free, bouncing up and down in an awkward, uncomfortable position.  
Gasping, she managed to brace herself against his back with one hand, and using her teeth, pulled off her glove. She had chosen these gloves because they covered so much of her skin, but she regretted them now, they were such a pain to remove. Finally free of the glove, she twisted, grabbing at the man’s wild, tangled hair and pulled herself up, around his neck like a scarf. He growled, and moved like he was going to jerk her away, but she was faster- she slapped her bare hand across his face. Two of her fingers ended up in his mouth, and his teeth closed on them hard.  
His body siezed mid stride, sending them both crashing to the ground. She held on for all she was worth as they tumbled and skidded to a halt. She ended up trapped underneath him.  
She tried to move, to shove him off of her, but pain shot through her arm. Was it broken? He spasmed, his forehead pressing into her cheek.  
And then the power flooded in! And the memories!  
Disjointed thoughts, images, scents. He remembered scents so strongly.  
His name was Victor-NO! Not Victor, not anymore!  
She saw a man in a strange helmet standing next to a naked blue woman with vivid red hair and yellow eyes. He handed him a picture…of her?  
She felt the adrenaline as he fought Logan. But…not the fight she had just seen minutes ago, this was…so long ago, and…blurry.  
She felt Sabertooth’s mind seething within her own, and she panicked.  
She shoved his body off of hers and was surprised- both that there was no pain in her arm now, but also that she had shoved his entire body at least ten feet in the air. It landed a ways off with a dull thud and lay still, limbs sticking out at awkward angles.  
She was stunned for a moment, and then the world descended on her. Everything was so LOUD! She could see individual needles on a pine tree 20 feet away, and she could smell…something burning.  
“Logan!”  
She scrambled to her feet, started to run, then stopped.  
The feral man, who she now knew as Sabertooth, was lying before her.  
He hadn’t moved. His eyes were open, staring blankly off into the distance. A chill went down her spine that had nothing to do with the snow. That was a dead man’s face, and the only reason she felt so sure of it was because of memories that belonged to that face, floating around inside her head.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to get back to the truck. She had to find Logan. Even if he was dead, she needed to get back to the road. There was nothing she could do about Sabertooth, he was dead-  
She dropped to her knees and threw up.  
Gasping, she opened her eyes, carefully avoided looking at Sabertooth’s corpse. She shakily regained her feet and took off running in the direction of the smoke.  
It didn’t take her long to get back, which surprised her. She hadn’t fully realized how much ground Sabertooth had covered while carrying her off, and even so, she wasn’t out of breath by the time she got back. She should have been, running that distance on uneven, frozen ground, out in the cold winter air. Instead, she felt amazing; like she could keep running like this forever. It was exhilarating. She almost lost herself in the pleasure of it all, until she pictured Sabertooth’s empty expression and dead eyes and suddenly felt sick again.  
She climbed up onto the road and there was the wreck. The truck was burning, but the trailer behind it was fine, and the motorcycle tied down to it.  
Dreading what she would find, she turned and looked in the direction she had seen Logan's body fly. She couldn’t see him from this vantage point, but it looked like he’d been flung pretty far.  
With a sinking heart she headed towards where she though he might be. As she got closer, he realized she could smell his blood, and it did nothing to calm her stomach.  
She spotted him maybe twenty feet into the trees, sprawled in the snow, smoke rising from his charred coat. She couldn’t make out much under all the blood and soot, but she could see something chrome shining through a deep gash on his forehead.  
Tears rolling down her cheeks, she walked up to his body. If Sabertooth was dead, then what was this? She’d seen Logan take a severe beating like it was nothing the night before, and she’d watched his face knit back together after he’d been launched out of the windshield before everything went to shit, but what if this was too much damage?  
She sat down in the snow next to him, hugged her knees to her chest and cried.

She cried until she just felt drained. She was aware of feeling the cold, but she couldn’t summon the energy to do anything about it. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, and she wasn’t sure if she cared- until she heard a groan next to her.  
“Logan?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of feeling this whole thing out as I go, and I don't have any specific plans, other than keeping the timeline roughly similar to the movies as far as world events are concerned.  
> If you have suggestions, or want to contribute, I'm so totally up for collaborating.


End file.
